KonoKido Stories!
by SuperRose509
Summary: Just randomly upload konokido related stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Belongs to: user/FailingFlame**

Kido's POV

I rolled around in bed and groaned, then remembered my amazing boyfriend Konoha was right next to me. Even though I was sick, he insisted on sleeping right next to me. I wrapped myself in a blanket and stumbled down the hall towards the living room.

Then I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, footsteps down the hallway and I ground loudly as another round of pain hit my already arching stomach. The footsteps sped up and someone turned on the lights. I yelped and covered my eyes. The sudden light hasn't helped my already pounding head.

In a flash, Konoha was kneeling down next to me, cradling my face in his hands. A blush appeared on my face as he asked. "What's wrong?" I groaned and answered, "My head really hurts. Can you turn off the lights?" He went over and flipped the light switch off, then came back over to me and asked softly, "is that better?" I nodded and pressed my lips against his, then said. "Go back to bed, I'll sleep here tonight so I don't get you sick." Even in the darkened room. I saw him his head and laid down right next to me on the couch, whispering. "I'm not leaving you Kido, Even if I get sick."


	2. random chapter

**Belongs to: .com**

* * *

It was a rather sluggish night. The Dan gathered around for their weekly board game night. This time they were playing Chinese checkers. Kido tried her best to position her marbles to get distance, but multiple times she found either Shintaro using it against her or Konoha blocking a space causing her chain to stop early. She felt he wasn't trying to but she felt sad that she took all that time positioning her pieces only to realize there was one piece standing in her way. Near the end of the game people were moving slower, planning moves much more carefully, except Konoha, he was finishing the baked nachos she had made earlier. Kido ducked into the kitchen to make some other quick snacks. Konoha followed her. "You need something?" she asked, reaching into the fridge for some choice pieces to what she had in mind. "Well, they are moving slow, so I thought I'd get something to eat." He responded in his faint voice.

She smiled softly and washed her hands. "Well you can help me with these sliders, just, try not to eat them all before we're done, I'm sure the others will want some." As she turned the oven on a low heat. Konoha smiled back. "Ok." She opened a container of leftover rice and laid out small buns. "Here, put some rice on those, but not so much it's falling off the sides." Konoha nodded and did so. Kido began quickly cutting up some sesame chicken so it will neatly fit on the sliders. "Hey Konoha it's your turn." Seto called from the other room. "Go on, I'll finish these." Konoha nodded politely. 'He's adorable' she thought to herself as she put the sliders in the oven to warm up. She then ducked out to the living room and jumped her last piece just outside the corner she was trying to fill; she would have got it all the way in but there was a marble in the way, Konoha's. She felt that sinking feeling when something was so close, but felt so far away. After her face planting itself into the table she went back to the kitchen to pull out the sliders.

When she brought them out it was Konoha's turn again. She put the sliders down and he reached over and grabbed one. The young man was amazing sometimes, those buns are still scorching from the oven and he picks it up like it's nothing. As soon as he put his hand on his last marble Kido saw in slight horror what just happened, by moving her marble just outside the corner, she set him up to bring it to his side.

She lost what bit of hope she had of winning, mostly because Konoha just won. Everyone was cheering in amazement, like none of them realized that everyone basically unknowingly paved his road to victory. Ene was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, wait does she even need to breathe? Kido silently grabbed one of the sliders and took small bites out of it. She picked up her last marble and moved it into the corner. 'I guess second doesn't have to be too bad.' she thought to herself. The slider was at least good.

After everyone finished people started trickling out, Marry went to bed, Kisaragi's and Ene went home, Hibiya left shortly after that and Seto and Kano were cleaning up in the kitchen. Kido saw konoha to the door as he was leaving. "Thank you, for the delicious food." He said before leaning down and kissing Kido on the forehead. She felt her cheeks flush warm. "Uhm, you're welcome" she said nervously shaking. "And if you don't mind me asking what was that?" Konoha stood up straight and seemed confused. "Marry does that when she thanks Seto, so I thought that was a nice way of saying thanks. Did I do something wrong?" He sounded so innocent, it was really cute. "No, I was just wondering, uh, goodnight Konoha." Konoha raised his hand for a small wave. "Good night Danchou."

Kido was wondering what that was last night. Konoha seemed like he was acting normal, but why did she react like that? "You alright Kido?" A voice from across the table spoke up. It was Kano. "You seem a bit out there today." She shook herself "Yeah I'm fine." kano had a look in his eyes. "Well I know you aren't sore about losing last night. Hmm do you fancy someone?" her face burned up. "NO I DO NOT!" she yelled.

Then she remembered Seto and Marry weren't awake yet. She noted to apologize when they wake up. "Kido I think we both know that if you're yelling like then when someone brings it up, there's something going on." Kido knew it was true. "But, who?" Kido asked him. "You mean you don't know? Ok, Kido did anything happen last night?" Kido thought to herself. "Nothing comes to mind." Kano dropped the subject from there. "What was the plan for today?" she asked Kano.

He thought for a moment. "I think the plan was to go to the beach." Kido blushed a bit "That was today?" she put her hands over her mouth, she really didn't not want to do this. She didn't have a problem with the guys but today felt very different, and it's probably linked to whoever this fancy of hers is. When they arrived Kido still felt antsy. They were waiting on Hibiya and Konoha to show up before they get in the water.

When they finally arrived Kido was rather surprised. Konoha wasn't wearing his normal clothes, which she guessed was actually normal considering it was still the beach; he simply wore swim trunks and had a towel. His muscular body seemed to almost shine. 'Wait what am I thinking?' no, no there was no way that it was him that she liked. 'Why him? He's an airhead, he's not very smart, he's clumsy, and he's cute.' She felt her skin crawl. She didn't like this feeling, it was unsettling. She found multiple times looking at his muscles. It reminded her a bit of an old anime, something about a swim team in high school or something like that.

The day was still fun, lots of swimming which she found rather soothing. She kept her attention on Momo to stop herself from thinking about Konoha. It as actually kind of inspiring, she drowned and lost her father like this and she's having fun and enjoying this. She wondered how Konoha died. He was so strong, muscular; it's almost shocking that he's probably died before. She felt her foot slip from underneath her. She tried getting her balance and the currents started getting stronger. She struggled to try and get closer to land. She started calling for help, she didn't want to die, and she felt scared. She went under, her legs could tread any longer and her arms couldn't keep her floating. She tried her best to hold air in. 'Someone help me.' she felt something grab her arm.

She was moving upwards. When they surfaced Kido was gasping for air. The person who saved her pulled her towards land. When she managed to force her eyes open and the shock subsided she heard Kano's voice, him and Seto wrapped their arms around her. She held them in return. But who saved her? Seto? Kano? She noticed Konoha breathing heavily off to the side. Did he save her? "Are you alright?" he asked, she turned red. "Y-yes, was that you?" she, had never really been saved like that before. He seemed so…..heroic. They decided they should get an afternoon snack and then head back to the base.

Everyone was already inside the café, outside was only her and Konoha. "Hey, why did you do that? Save me I mean, that was dangerous." She needed to know. "I was scared, that you would die and dying is bad. And that you were scared. So I made you not scared." He explained. He moved to enter the café. Kido grabbed his arm and swung him around. She reached up and kissed the tall hero on the lips. She felt her heart pounding. She pulled away to breath. "Thank you, and…..I think I like you." Konoha seemed a bit confused at first, and then softly smiled back. "I like you to…..Tsubomi."

* * *

 **just uploading this together lol**


End file.
